A visit from a fellow Kryptonian
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: *Summary inside* Please review. I hope you all enjoy the story. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title - A Visit from a fellow Kriptonian

Summery - After a recent medior shower a new girl atends Calrks high school and shows a particular intrest in Clarks secret. Clark soon befriends her but he doesn't know that she has a few secrets of her own.

Prologue

XXX

It was a dark, cold September night in Tulsa when a metior hit. A young kryptonian girl was in that metior that crashed. She was sent to find any surviving Kryptonians and bring them to a far off planet where the only survivers were hiding.

She landed in the outskirts of town and was found by Oliver Queen who took her in and let her stay at his house which lasted only a few days. She found a home in a abandoned warehouse and decided to find who she was looking for, Kal-El.

With the help of Oliver and a few other of his friend she tracks down Kal-El but once they found him she went on her own to get him. She headed to Smallville, Kansas and joined the High School in order to get closer to Kal-El before telling him who he truly was and that he needed to return to his own people.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 2

XXX - Before the crash

"Kam-El You must find him, it is your duty,"

"I will," I said for the fifteenth time.

"Bring him here, he is the only one that can help us,"

"I will find him," I said getting annoyed.

"Good," He turned and walked off, that sure was some goodbye. I can't believe that I have to find Kal-El. It's not my fault he went missing in the first place. They were the ones that sent him off not me. I'm just the one that gets stuck with the clean-up. Gosh, I wish I wasn't so nice, I mean, really, I always say yes, why can't Iever say no. I let the babbling in my head continue until I got onto the ship. It was a small little ship that survived and now I have to be the one to fly off in it and find Kal-El and any other Kryptonians. It turned the ship on auto pilate and went to search the stars for any Kryptonians. Unfortunatly I had to look far and long to find one. I hope it's Kal-El so I can just go home and rest for ever, maybe even longer.

I was about a day away from the planet where the Kryptonian was so I decided to relax. I walked over to the large mirror and smiled, even if I was gone a long time I still looked nice. My long dark brown almost black hair hung almost down to my waist and my blue eyes looked like crystal clear water. Man, I am really getting a big head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh no," I said as I rushed to the controls. The ship was loosing power. Man How I wished I knew how to fix this thing. It was loosing speed and altitude. "Where's that cloaking device?" I asked myself getting fusterated. "Oh, here," I said as I pressed the big red button that said in large letters CLOAKING DEVICE. Man was I stupied. The ship cloaked but it wasn't going to make it. It began to plumet to the surface of the planet. I looked at the scanner so I knew which planet I was probably going to die on and it read in large letters (do they think I'm blind, I can read) EARTH. The light next to the scanner was flashing meaning there was a Kryptonian on this planet. (Thank goodness). The ship was getting closer to the surface as I brased for the crash and then it came. The ship hit the ground hard and nearley elploded. Thanks to my Kryptoinian blood and powers I wasn't that hurt but there were a few scratches. I pushed the rubble off of me and climbed out of the ship onto the ground.

"That's the last time I do my people a favor," I said as I brushed off my clothes.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A man yelled running towards me. Atleast I speak this language.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said as he approched.

"Let me help you," He put out his hand for me to take and I hesitated but took it. "What happened?"

"I, I, don't know," I lied.

"Let me help you get cleaned up," He offered. At first I didn't want to but I agreed by nodding. I did need to get cleaned up.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome," He smiled as he led me to a large white house. "I'm Oliver Queen by the way," He said with a smile.

"I'm uh," I didn't want to give him my Kryptonian name and I hadn't thought of an alias to go by so I plaed stuiped.

"You do have a name right?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't remember, my name," I lied.

"What should I call you then?" He asked and I didn't respond. "How about I give you something until you remember," He smiled and I nodded. At least he would know a name that would work on this planet since it looked like I might be stuck here a while. "How about..." He paused to think then smiled. "Demi?" He looked at me and I smiled. I liked it, it wasn't a typical name and it sounded really nice. So I smiled and nodded.

"I like that," I said and he smiled.

"Good, Demi it is," He walked into the room to the far right and pulled out a shirt and a pair of paints. He looked at them for a moment then handed them to me. "Here, these should fit," He smiled and I took them and he directed me to the bathroom (well that's what he called it). I changed and then headed back to him. "Good, they fit," He said with a smile as he took my old clothes and threw them into a basket.

"Thanks for everything but I really should be going," I insisted but he grabbed my forearm.

"Wait, do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked and I shook my head. "You are more then welcome to stay here," He offered. I concidered for a moment and smiled since he looked like he was about to beg.

"For a few days, I really have to find someone,"

"Who? Maybe I can help," He said. I was wondering why he was being so kind, I didn't expect anything like this on any planet, not even my people were this nice (I should know, right?) I concidered letting him help me. I mean it's not like the computers survived the crash and I was on a large planet he might be able to help.

"He's an old friend, my family and I have been looking for him for years, he went missing when I was very young but we really need to find them," I said, it wasn't a total lie, some was true. "I don't know where he is though. I have an idea but I'm not sure," I said and he nodded.

"I can help," He smiled.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He showed me to my room and then he went to sleep. After a while I headed back to my shipp hopeing to find something that survived. "Oh thank goodness," I said as I saw some of the computers had survived. ortunatly this was something I was good at. I reconnected a few of the wires and was able to find the aproximate location of Kal-El. I was also able to fix the communications system so I could contact my people if I had to. I was off to a semi-good start. I mean it's not like everything is perfect, I'm still stuck here and I still need to find him but Ihad some of the computers and some help so that was defiantly a plus. I hope that I will be able to find him fast and maybe get home, I'm not counting on it.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 3

XXX

"Good Morning," Oliver said to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I relpied.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," I said which was true, it was strange becasue I am usually hungry in the morning (atleast I am at home).

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Sixteen," I replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Now that's a tricky one," I said not able to tell him the truth. "Lets just say I'm not from around here," I said.

"Okay, then where is it that you are from?" He asked the question again. (Crap, well I might as well tell him something).

"I'm from...," I had to remember something from the computers before I crashed. There had to be a map or something that said something about this place. Of course, there was something that appeared it was a name of I believe it was called a state "Kansas," I said and sighed when he smiled.

"Kansas, what part?"

"North," I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, so you cam all the way down to Tulsa to find someone?"

"Yeah," I said not wanting to continue the conversataion.

"Alright," He smiled. "So now the person you're lookign for, do they have a name?"

"He does I kust don't know it because he's changed it," I said smiling at my quick thinking.

"Then how do you plan on finding him?"

"I have a little tracking device that says he's somewhere near here," I said, not completly lying.

"Where is it?"

"Here," I handed it to him and he studied the computer for a moment and then his eyes turned confused. "The red blinking light is where he is," I said and Oliver nodded.

"It's just latitudes and longitudes," He said and I nodded.

"It kinda got messed up in the crash," I said which was true.

"I think I know just the person that can figure this out," He said picking up the phone and calling someone. "Hey, yeah it's me. I need your help with somehing," He said and then nodded a bit. "Yeah, now," He said and then hung up. "He'll be here in a few minutes," I smiled.

"Good," I said as I took a seat and looked at him. We sat in silence for a while and then when his friend arrived he took a look at the computer and nodded smiling a bit.

"The place that this is pointing to is I believe Smallville, Kansas," He said and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded.

"No problem," He said. "So Oliver where did that hottie come from?" I heard him whisper when I turned round and walked out of the room.

"Shut up," He snapped back.

"You didn't answer,"

"I don't know," He said.

"Come on man, does she have a sister?"

"Dude, I don't know, she's only sixteen," He said.

"Um, dude, your not that much older,"

"So,"

"You like her,"

"No I don't," He argued. I had to fight back a laugh.

"I've been your friend for years, and trust me You do," He stated.

"If I say yes wil you shut up?"

"Only if it's true which I know it is," I heard the confidenc in his voice.

"Fine, Yes I like her, happy,"

"Extactic, I've gotta go, see you later," He said and I heard the door shut behind him. I continued to walk to the room I stayed in last night and sat on the bed.

"Smallville," I said under my breath. "How am I even going to know who it is?" I hated when I had unaswerable questions. I thought for a moment. If I was going to find Kal-El and talk to my people then I have to do it alone. I don't need help and quite frankly I didn't want any. Well I need to find somewhere that is empty and no one will be until I figure out two things. One, how I was going to get to Smalliville and two, how I was going to know who Kal-El is and to get him to come back with me. Crap,that's three. I better get to work then ot my people are going to kill me. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes for a moment. "I'll leave tonight," I said with a sigh. "Yeah, tonight. right now I will jsut rela, gather my thoughts and maybe I will get something to eat," I said outloud as I got up and placed the computer on the bed. I walked out of the room and back to the kichen.


	4. Chapter 4

Title - A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 4

XXX

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here," I said.

"Why?"

"I don't like to rely on other people, I will find a place to stay until I find who I am looking for," I said and he smiled a weak smile.

"Be safe, if you ever need me. I'm right here," He said and then he reached into his pocket and handed me a small card. "If you come back and I'm not here this is my number and here is my address for my house in Srat City," He said and I smiled as I took the card.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He smiled as I walked out the door. I heard him talking to the man that was in the kitchen when I walked out and I decided to listen in on the conversation when I heard my name.

"You like her don't you?" The man asked.

"Dude, she's cute," He said and I smiled at this. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked and I heard the guy laugh.

"Yeah but it usually applies to both sides and her mind is set somewhere else. She will probably never come back and you will probably never see her again so forget her,"

"I'll never do that,"

"Think before you speak,"

"Whatever mom," He joked. I decided that I should stop listening eventhough these human boys were histerical. I ran at full speed until I found someplace safe. An old abandoned Werehouse. I decided to stay there for a while since I had no idea where Smallville was and how I would get there.

XXX - A few days later.

I was rested up and back to full strength when I decided to go back to Olivers to get help on geting to Smallville or at least directions.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come back," He said happily.

"I wanted to ask you ifyou knew how to get to Smallville?" I asked politly.

"Yeah, um I have a map that can help you get there," He said as he handed me a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Thanks," I said rushing away.

"Hey um, you still have my card right?" He asked and I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks Oliver, for everything," I said and then I ran off at a vey slow pace until I was out of sight then I stopped, looked at the map and then ran at full speed to Smallville.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - I know that I have Oliver younger then he actually is and that some things WILL change. This is more of an AU Smallville then full on correct everything Smallville. Please do NOT critisize that. thank you. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 5

XXX

I arrived in Smallville not much later and set out to find Kal-El. It actually wasn't that hard. I used my X-Ray vision to see through the people to find him nd there he was walking down the street next to a middle aged woman with red hair. I hesitated for a moment and watched him. He looked so happy, and I dobuted he knew who he really was. I didn't want to ruin that. I may have my people counting on me but I wasn't heartless and I didn't want to scare him. So I will just wait and watch him, I will get to know him a little and gain his trust before I say anything. Yeah that's what I'll do.

XXX

I found an old abandoned werehouse (Again) and decided I would stay there. I walked around the city and found a high school and decided that Kal-El would probably be going there so I enrolled. It wasn't that hard to fake alot of the things since I had my Kryptonian powers plus a few other extra powers (Thank you Jor-El).

XXX

It was the first day of school. I walked in and ran right into Kal-El. He was tall, and looked like my dad used to when he was young.

"Oh, I am so sorry," He said and I smiled.

"No I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm Clark," He said putting out a hand for me to shake.

"Demi," I said taking it and shaking like he humans did. I walked away and heard him talk to a blond haired girl.

"Clark, who was that?"

"New girl, Demi," He said and I smiled.

"She's pretty, maybe a better catch for you then Lana and you didn't fall five feet away from her," She said and I forced a laugh back down my throught.

"No," He said plainly and walked away. I walked to my first class wondering what this school would be like compare to being taught by a few of the older surviving Kryptonians.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 6

XXX

It had been about a month since the start of school and I had already befrended Clark, his friend Chloe and Pete and Lana. During a walk down the street to meet Clark at his house I ran into Lana and her boyfriend Whitney. She had twisted her ankle and I offered to help her to the Luther mansion.

"Lana!" Mrs. Kent said as she walked over to help Lana into a chair.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting,"

"I'm Demi," I said with a smile at the man.

"Lex Luther," He said taking my hand and (like a gentelman) kissed the back of it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Demi what were you doing out here this late?" Mr. Kent asked.

"I was supposed to meet Clark later tonight to give him something for school when I saw Lana and Whitney," I said with an innocent smile.

"Did you hear about Sean?" Whitney asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a bummer," I said and then added. "I talked to Chloe today and she said Sean wanted to meet her tonight," I said.

"That's why Clark took off eariler," Lana said under her breath.

"Yeah," I said as I took a seat next to Mrs. Kent.

About a half hour later Clark showed up and it was safe to go home.

XXX

Over the next few weeks I spent time with Lex. He was actually really sweet (I know with his rep he is supposed to be like his father but he's different...misunderstood). We were actually becoming friends, I know what I have heard about humans from some of the Kryponians but they are completly different once you get to know them. Their not as primitive as they are said to be. As wierd as it is I was beginning to like them...alot.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Title - A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the addins and Demi

Chapter 7

XXX

Well today out school is going to the Luthercorp plant here in Smallville. I walked in with Pete and Chloe. The place was actually pretty wierd. We were in the control room when the man from Clarks 'small gathering' (PARTY). He came in and took everyone hostage. I realized something was wierd because everytime he got close I felt wierd, I knew it was the Kryptonite in his body that was doing it when I used my X-Ray vision to look for Clark and saw a flash of green in his bones and Clark came in not much changed.

Clark tried to calm him down but that didn't work and then Whitney tried to sop him but he got hurt in the process. Then Lex walked in.

"How is he?" Lex asked Lana.

"He needs a doctor," Lana said.

"You need to let these kids go Earl," He said as he took off his bulletproof vest. I began to get up a bit just incase. I don't really know why.

"Not until I know what they were experinmenting with on Level three," He said and Lex took a step back as Earl lifted his gun.

"There is no level three," Lex said and I knew what was comming next.

"Stop lying to me," He said and then I was up when he pulled the trigger. I had just enough time between the time I jumped up and he pulled the trigger to push Lex out o the way but the bullet hit me. Not fatilly it skimed the side of my arm and the only reason it was even able to break skin was because he had the Kryptonite in him and he was close to me.

"Demi," Lex said as he caust me in his lap as I fell to the floor.

"I'm fine," I said holding my arm.

"You took a bullet for me," He said but I was to preoccupied with the pain in my arm which I had never felt before. I ignored the pain and looked at Earl.

"Go, everyone get out of here," He said but he grabbed hold of Lex.

"Demi, come on you need a doctor," Chloe said trying to pull me from the room. In that moment I had made my decision.

"Go, I'm not leavilg Lex," I said as Chloe paused but left with everyone else. Clark soon followed which I knew wouldn't last very long.

"Demi, go," He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you to die," I said defensivly.

"Go," He protested.

"No," I argued as I grabbed his arm. "I'm not leaving," I said firmly.

"Then both of you will take me to level 3," Earl said.

"Earl there is no level three," Lex said taking a step closer to him.

"Don't lie to me," He said as he took the back of the gun and hit Lex with it.

"Earl, I found level 3," Clark said into the intercom.

"Don't play games with me Clark," He said.

"I'm not, it's right where you said it was," He said as Earl took Lex by the back of his shirt and basically draged him to where the elevator used to be. Lex reached back to me and grabbed my hand as if it would keep him safe or atleast give him reassurance.

"See," He said as he pulled Lex into the elevator with me close behind.

"Two buttons, two levels," Lex said and then Earl pressed in the middle of the black and a button lit up and the door closed as the elevator headed to the level 3. "I swear I had no idea this was here," Lex said as he looked around shocked at what he saw.

"There used to be a field of corn right there and they wouyld spray this green mist on it every night," He said as he looked around. "Where is it, they lied to me," He said.

"They lied to me to Earl," Lex said as he looked at Earl. They were both standing on the bridge when Clark walked in.

"Come on Earl, lets go back up and we can talk about this," He said as Earl began to shake. Then the bridge gave way and Lex and Earl were barely hanging on. Clark made his way onto the bridge he pulled up Earl with much effort and he was still weak. I ran onto the broken bridge and right as Clark grabbed Lex's arm I reached out and helped as well. Right as we were all up Earl began to shake again and we ran to the elevator with Earl.

The elevator took us back to the main floor and we headed out. Clark went to his mom and dad and Lex went to his father. I watched as they hugged (even if Lex's dad was just showing off) I envied them for a moment. Then I smiled and then I turned and walked away. After that I headed back to my home (the warehouse) to go to sleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - I know I took alot from the episode "Jitters". Nothing in this except for the character addins and some of the other addins belong to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

AN - Two things, one YES she has a job and two, YES she had a cell phone.

Chapter 8

XXX

I walked up to the Kent farm later that saturday and ran right into Clark (Again).

"Hey Demi, you really need to watch where you're walking," He said jokingly.

"Hey Clark," I said with a frendly smile.

"Clark," a voice said from behind me.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" He asked politly as I turned around to face him. I don't know why I didn't want to face Lex right now and I didn't want to keep on wondering.

"Wanted to stop by, Hi Demi," He said politly.

"Hi," I said in a firm but not rude voice.

"I tried to call you yesterday, I wanted to talk to you," He said and I looked away.

"I turned off my phone," I said and he smiled.

"I kinda figured," He said and then he looked at Clark. "I'll talk to you later, Demi can I talk to you?" He asked and I subconciously nodded.

"Demi, I never got to properly thank you for taking a bullet for me," He said and I looked away.

"Don't mention it," I said as I began to walk away. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? You could have died," He said and I shrugged as I kept walking but he began to keep pace with me.

"Like I said. Don't mention it, I'll see you later," I said as I took off in a normal human run down the lane until I hit the road.

"At least let me give you a ride," Lex said as he pulled up alongside of me in his car.

"Not in this lifetime," I said, I know how Lex drived and I would rather be in a crashing spaceship then in a car with him (Oh wait I've already been in that situation. So scratch that, I just don't want to get into the car with him)

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head as I kept walking down the side of the road. "Will you stop for a minute?" I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Lex, it was nothing, you don't have t make it up to me. Just, Just drop it," I said as I began to run, I took a turn into the forest and then he was gone. I headed back to the warehouse to rest since today was my day off from work. I took a seat on the so-called bed and looked at the wall.

"Nice place," Someone said walking up behind me.

"Lex what are you doing here?" I asked when I turned around.

"I followed you, where are your parents?" He asked and I tried not to look away. "Are you an orphan?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, both my parents are alive," I said, I have to think of a good believable story.

"Then where are they?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"I got nothing," I said as I looked away.

"Is that why you're staying here?" He asked and I nodded.

"I live here,"

"Why?"

"No other place, I have parents but they are both far away," I said.

"Where?"

"I can honastly say I have no idea," I said which was true, I had no idea where my mom was and my dad could well be on another planet by now.

"You can stay with me," He said and I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I hate imposing on people,"

"I insist, you saved my life, the least I could do is give you a place to live," He said. "Are you parents coming back?"

"Honastly, they don't know that I'm here, they have no idea where I am. I haven't seen my mom since I was three and I haven't seen my dad in about a year," I said which was the truth.

"Come on," He said and I could not resist his smile so I nodded and followed him (Man I am so weak). He put his arm around me as he walked me to his car. I didn't want to but I got into his car only because it began to rain (Crap). We got to his mansion about five minutes later and he handed me his jacket to cover myself from the rain. When we got inside we sat by the fire as he got us both some hot tea and we talked.

"Your house is amazing," I said and he smiled.

"My dad doesn't know the meaning of too much," He joked. I know I had been in his house before but I never really had a chance to complement on it. "You know I never properly thanked you for saving my life," He said and I nodded.

"I said don't mention it," He smiled as he moved a little closer on the couch.

"I was never one to listen to what I was told," He said as he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. "We'll keep that our little secret," He said with a smile as he leaned back on the couch and smiled. I lifted my hand to my lips and tried to hold back a smile. "Oh my god, that was your first kiss wasn't it?" He asked and I nodded firmly. Then he leaned in again and kissed me again but this time it was a little longer and itwas gental like he thought I was a fragile little doll that could break if it put to much preassure on it. When he backed away I was breathless (litterally). He smiled and looked at the fire. "Tired?" He asked and I could only manage a faint 'uh huh'. "I'll show you to your room," He said as he took my hand and led me down the hall to the stairs, up the stairs and down another hall until her reached two large doors. One on the left and one on the right. "You can stay in here," He said as he motioned to the room on the right.

"Thanks," I finally managed a full word.

"This is my room so if you need anything just knock," He said as I walked into the room on the right and he walked into the room on the left. "Goodnight," He said as he closed his door.

"Night," I managed to say as I closed my own door and looked at the beautiful room. There was a pair of pajamas on the bed like he knew I was comming (He can't know that much, can he?). I changed quickly and got into the soft bed. "Well, atleast the bed is soft," I said out loud as I began to close my eyes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said as I jumped out of the bed and walked over to the door right as it opened.

"Good they fit, I had to guess you size," Lex said walking in past me and sitting on the bed.

"How did you know I was comming?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I had a feeling," He said with a smile. "Plus when I saw you go into the warehouse I had some of my guys go and find you some clothes just incase, I told them the size over the phone," He said and I smiled.

"That's sweet," I asid not really knowing what else to say. "You're a really good guesser because they fit perfectly," I said and he smiled.

"Good," He said as I looked around the room. "Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it is really, um, big," I said and he laughed. "Hey I know this guy," I said picking up a picture off the endstand.

"You do?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oliver Queen, why do you have a picture of him in your house?" I asked and he took the picture and smiled.

"We went to school together, we hate eachother too," He laughed.

"Then why do you have a picture of him?"

"I guess I never got the chance to get rid of it," He said as he handed it back to me and I placed it back where I had taken it from. Then I took a seat next to him on the bed. "Do you have any family that know where you are?" He asked and I shook my head.

"The only thing they know is that I'm on Earth," I said which was true for atlest my dad.

"That's a very wide range," He said and I smiled.

"Yeah,"

"So you have no siblings or anything?" He asked.

"No, well , Yes, my brother Kal went missing when I was three along with my mom, I've been with my father ever since. Well until last year. I've been looking for my brother for the past year but no such luck," I said and he turned to face me.

"Maybe I can help, what's his full name?" He asked and I shrugged.

"He changed it," I said which was true. "Most of my family did," I said.

"Did you?"

"Yes,"

"What's your real name Demi?"

"Kam," I said which was true I just left out the El part and the part about being a Kryptonian. "I perfer Demi,"

"How did you chose the name Demi?"

"I didn't,"

"Who did?" He asked and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Oliver Queen," I said.

"Why was he the one that changed it?"

"I had gotten into an accident near his house in Tulsa and he helped me, I had emporallially lost my memory so he wanted to be able to call me by something so he chose Demi," I said which wasn't a total lie, most was true.

"I get it," He said and I smiled. "You just stuck with Demi?" He asked.

"I like it," I said and he smiled.

"I do too," He said. "Do you need anything, anything at all?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, thank you Lex, for everything," I said and he smiled.

"Don't mention it," He said echoing my very line.

"I was never one to listen to what I'm told," I said as I leaned in this time and gently kissed his lips. "Good night," I said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night," He smiled. "Remember I you need anything, I'm right here," He said and then he closed the door and I quickly fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - I know the age difference of 6 years, don't say anything please.


	9. Chapter 9

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 9

XXX

I took a walk around the grounds one night to look at the stars. They were really beautiful but it made me kinda sad to look at them beacuse I remembered that Krypton used to be one of them and now it's gone. I missed my home but I have gotten used to it over the years. As I thought about my home I walked right into someone (I really need to pay more attention when I'm walking).

"Oh sorry," The girl said.

"Amy I didn't know you lived on the Luthor estate," I said when her brother walked up. "Oh hey Jeff," I said and he smiled.

"Hi Demi. What are you doing here?" He asked and I smiled.

"Lex offered me a place to live," I said with a soft smile.

"Where are your parents?" Jeff asked and I shrugged.

"A million years away probably," I said.

"What happened?"

"My mom and brother went missing when I was three, me and my dad never really got along once I got older. I haven't seen him since last year," I said.

"What are you ding in Smallville then, don't you have any other family?" Jeff asked. I think this is the longest conversation he has had with someone that was not him his family.

"My cousin Kara is the extent of the family I know and care about. There's my brother but I don't know where he is," I said and he nodded.

"Why did Lex take you in then?" Amy finally asked.

"I saved his life and he saved me from living in an old abandoned warehouse," I said with a smile. "Let's just say we're even," I said.

"I heard about what happened at LuthorCorp," Jeff said. "That must have been horrible," He said and I shook my head.

"Not really, I liked the danger, It helps me remember that I'm still alive,"

"Still?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, when my mom and brother went missing it wasn't just that they went missing but my father sent them away because out home was being distroyed and he wanted to protect them. The only problem was that he cared more about his only son, his heir more then his daughter, that's why I got stuck with him," I said. "I survived that day when most of my family and friends didn't," I said with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jeff said.

"I got used to it after a while, I learned to deal with loss. Nothing hurts much anymore," I said almost nonchalantly. "But on a lighter note," I said with a smile. "Why do you guys live here?" I asked. "I gave you my boring sucky life story now I'm curious about you guys,"

"Our parents work for Lex," Amy said. "Speaking of Lex where is he?"

"He's in Metropolis, at the opening of the new Luthor hall at the Metropolis musean," I said with a smile. "He should be back soon," I said with a smile. "Goodnight," I said and then I turned to walk away.

"Wait," Amy said and I turned to her smiling. "Where are you staying?"

"In the room right across from Lex's bedroom," I said with a smile and I could see the pain and anger flash in her eyes but I ignored it. "Goodnight," I said as I turned and walked back to the house and went straight to sleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - This takes palce during the beginning of "Rogue".


	10. Chapter 10

Title - A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 10

XXX

"Demi, good your up," Lex said when I walked down the hall to the front door. "I want you to meet someone," He said as a woman walked up behind him, I recognized her immediatly. "This is...,"

"Victoria Hardwick," I said with a smile.

"Yes, she will be staying with us for a while," He said and I smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said and she smiled.

"Same here," She said.

"I'm staying at Chloe's for the week. We have a huge project due next monday and we need to get it done. It will take a long time, just so you know," I said and Lex smiled.

"Have fun," He said and I looked form him to Victoria.

"You too," I winked at him and turned and walked out. While I walked away slowly I listened in on what they were saying inside.

"Why is she staying here?" Victoria asked.

"She saved my life, and she doesn't have any parents. It was the least I could do," Lex said.

"How did she save your life?"

"There was a hostage situation at the plant. I went in to help and when the gunman went to fire she pushed me out of the way and got shot in the arm," He said.

"That was very sweet of her," She said and I smiled at the complement.

"It was," He said. "Be nice," He added.

"Why, I won't be here when she gets back," She said and I heard him laugh.

"Then I take that back," He said.

"I'll go run us a bath," She said.

"I'll get the drinks and be there shortly," He said and I had to force back a gag. Then I sopped listening and ran the rest of the way to Chloe's house.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - During "Rogue"


	11. Chapter 11

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 11

XXX

"Hey, how's the project going? Clark asked when I ast down next to him at the Beanary.

"Alright," I said with a smile.

"So what do you think of Victoria?" He asked and I smiled.

"She's sweet," I said and he smiled back.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough," He said. "Did you hear about what happened at the mansion last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, you think the scottish castle came complete witha poltergiest?"

"You sound like Chloe," He said and I smiled. "No it was in spray paint and Lex said he felt something brush past him," He said and I thought for a moment.

"Maybe someone has the ability to become invisable," I suggested.

"Maybe," He said.

"I've gotta meet Chloe at the Torch and help her there so we can hurry and get back to her house," I said and he nodded.

"See you later," he said and I smiled and nodded then left.

XXX

Two days later I went back to the beanery to talk to Clark and there he was sitting at the same table as usual, Lex.

"Demi, this is a suprise," He said and I smiled.

"We're taking a break from the wonderful world of science," I said and he smiled and laughed.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah," I said with a smile.

"Hey Lex," Clark said walking over and taking a seat in the chair next to mine.

"Hey,"

"How's Victoria?" He asked.

"She's resting up in Metropolis," He said.

"What happened to Victoria?"

"Something tried to drown her in the bath tub last night," Lex said.

"What was it?"

"What ever it was she didn't see it, I came to help and something attacked me," Clark said.

"Well that rules out the Poltergiest theory," I said and Lex smiled.

"You got that right,"

"Oh Hi Lex,"

"Amy this is a supise," He said.

"I saw your car outside and I just thought I'd come in and say hi," she said looking really shy and nervous. "I guess things will be back to normal now that Ms. Hardwicks gone,"

"Victoria will be back in a few days, she's really not as bad as you think,"

"Oh, I never thought that," She said. "Well by," She added and then walked away.

"That was...," Lex said but paused to think of a word.

"Wierd, interesting, strange?" I offered.

"Yeah," He said with a smile.

"You know evferytime I see Amy two words come to mind," I said and Clark and Lex both looked at me.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, I laughed before answering.

"Stalker and Crazy," I said and they both nodded.

"That's not very nice," Lex said trying to sound like a real aldult.

"Thanks dad, I'll remember that," I joked and he laughed, so did Clark.

"I've gotta go," Clark said as he stood up and walked out.

"Bye," I said after him. "So other the that incident with Victoria and the other think with the spray painted walls, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, everything else is normal, my father did stop by," he said and I smiled.

"Well that muct have been fun,"

"Yeah a real funfest," He said and I laughed.

"What'd he say?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The usual, don't abandon you'r family, everything's business, bla, bla ,bla," he smiled. "He also mentioned about meeting you," He said and I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to meet the girl that saved my life since you left too early the day it happened," he said and I smiled.

"I make sure I'm there the next time he comes for a visit," I said and he smiled.

"He's comming on Saturday,"

"Yay,"

"You said a mouth full there," He said and I smiled and right then my phone rang. Lex was nice enough to let me quit my stupid job and he gave me a new phone and everything.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, can you come to The Torch? The computer malfunctuned and...,"

"You were wondering if I could fix it since Clark won't answer his phone?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm on my way," I said and hung up the phone.

"Computer problems?" Lex asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I said and then I rushed out the door as Clark rushed back in.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Title – A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 12

XXX - Two days later

"Hey, Lex I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" I asked walking into his office which was also the library.

"Yeah, I've survived worse. How was Chloe's?"

"Fun, we finished early and just relaxed the rest of the time," I said and he smiled.

"Meaning you spent every waking moment at The Torch," He stated.

"Yeah, but it was fun. I got to help her finish the next issue so I had fun,"

"The Palmer family incident was really strange, but what can I say. Strange family," He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, really strange. Do you know they still live in Smallville?"

"Really?"

"Yeah they were both at school today," I said and he shrugged.

"Guess I was right, once you're, you're here. A member for life," He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. The town grows on you," I said and he nodded.

"It sure does," He said.

"I see youfound your watch," I said and he looked at me like I was a science experement gone wrong. "Clark told me," I added and his expression went back to normal.

"Yeah, A...,"

"Amy stole it," I said with a smile.

"Clark?"

"Yeah," I said and he laughed. "I better get going, I have to meet Lana and help her with her horses stalls. They need a thurough cleaning and she asked if I could help," I said and he nodded.

"See you later," He said and I turned to walk away. "Wait, can I ask you something?"

"You just did but yes,"

"Last week...,"

"Don't mention it," I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to ask you when your birthday was," He said and I smiled.

"October 28," I said and he smiled. "I'll be 17 this year,"

"Were you held back?"

"No I was home schooled most of my life then I did three years of moving and homeschooling while I looked for my brother. I wanted to repeate my Freshman year of High School because I wanted to get the full high school experence from start to finish," Alright most of that was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah, so on October 28 two years from now you will be a legal aldult," He said and I nodded.

"Thats the plan," I said and he smiled. "Why do you ask," I already knew but I wanted to see what he would say.

"Just curious," He said and I smiled then turned to walk out. I ran, full speed, to Lana's house. She was already in the stables with Clark and Chloe.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Lex," I said and they smiled.

"How is he?" Lana asked.

"Alright," I said as I walked over to where Chloe was standing. "Hey, how goes tThe Torch?" I asked and she smiled

"Perfect" She said. After we were done cleaning the stalls we took the horses out to the forest for a relaxing ride. Once we were half way in Chloe dropped her camera and Lana went back to get it. A few seconds later she screamed and Clark went to help her while me and Chloe waited. When they got back we mounted the horses and rode back. I headed back to Lex's after that for some well needed rest.

"Oh, good you're back. I heard what happened to Lana is she alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's fine," I said and he smiled.

"Good," He said and then he looked out the window. "Have you heard about Rickman industries?" He asked.

"No,"

"They're run my Bob Rickman, he's trying to buy the Kent Farm. Do you think you can talk to Clark and see if Rickman has stopped by?" He asked and I nodded.

"You don't trust him do you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We have our differences," He said and I smiled.

"I was planning to see Clark tonight so I will ask him," I said and Lex smiled.

"Good,"

XXX - Three days later

"Did you hear?" Clark asked me when I walked into the school.

"About what?"

"Rickmans suicide,"

"Oh yeah, Lex told me before I left the house," I said with a smile. "Perfect timing," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "I'll see you after class," He said as he walked into his classroom and I walked into mine.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Title - A Visit from a Fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 13

XXX

We went on a school trip out to an area around the dam to collect rocks. I was paired with one of the cheerleaders who was an old friend of Lanas. We finished collecting and were in the bus ready to go home when Clark left to go find Eric Summers (The teachers son) When he didn't come back everyone started to worry.

"Where's Clark, he should be back by now," Chloe said to me and I nodded.

"Does anyone see Mr. Kent comming with Eric?" Mr. Summers our Biology teacher asked and no one said anything.

"I'll go look for them," I said standing up.

"I'll go with you," Whitney said and I smiled.

"Yeah, so will I," Lana said

"Me too," Chloe and Pete said at the same time.

"Alright, you all go and find him and get back here," Mr. Summers said as we filed off the bus to look for Clark. We found him at the Dam lying there and Eric, unconcious a few feet away.

"Clark," Lana and Chloe said running to him.

"How's he?" Pete asked and Lana lookedup at him.

"He'll be fine,"

"Eric, Eric, wake up man," Whitney said shaking him but he didn't wake.

"He'll be alright, just knocked out and his jacket has burn holes in it," I said just noticing.

"Ah," He said as he opened his eyes.

"You alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Clark," He said and I looked at Clark who was now awake.

"I'm alright," He said as he stood up and we all walked back to the bus to go home.

XXX

The next few days were wierd, Eric was now really powerful, he was strong and fast. But he lost control and Clark went to help. By the time all the wierdness was over Clark was back to his old self and Eric was in an asylum.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Title - A visit from a fellow Kryptonian

Chapter 14

XXX

I walked into the mansion late tonight because I was working with Lana on a project. I had finished earily and hoped that I would catch Chloe and Clark before they left after their interview with Lex. I heard a crash and ran to see what it was.

"Demi," Clark said as he turned his head from the broken window.

"Oh my God," I said as I saw Chloe lying on the ground two stories down unconcious. "I'll call 911," I said as i ran into Lex office and dialed. They were here in minutes. I went to find LEx who was in the war room talking on the phone and immediatly hung up when i walked into the room.

"What's worng?" he asked when he saw my experssion.

"Chloe," I said and he floowed me outside to where she was lying.

"Clark what happened?" Lex asked and Calrk looked up from Chloe.

"Someone was in the library and they stole some things and when we saw them they attacked us. One of the threw Chloe out the window. Then she slipped and hit the ground," he said as the ambulance showed up and so did the police. They took Chloe to the hospital while Clark, Lex and I waited for her results.

"Chloe Sullivan," the nurse said as the three of us looked at her. "She will be fine but she has alot of broken bones and some hear trauma but she will live," the nurse said and we sighed in relief.

"Good," Clark said. "We need to find the guys that did this,"

"I will have my best guys on it A.S.A.P.," Lex said. "Now that we know Chloe will be alright we should get some rest," Lex said as we headed to Lex car and back to the mansion. The drive back was silent and no one spoke until we were getting ready for bed. Lex knocked on my door and I let him in.

"How are you?" he asked and i shrugged.

"Alright, I'm just worried about Chloe," I said and he smiled.

"So am I," he said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that my father wanted to meet you tomorow," he said and I nodded.

"Alright," I said as he began to walk away. "Lex," I called after him, he paused and turned to face me again.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, good night," I said and he smiled.

"Good night," he said as he closed the door and I sopon fell asleep. Chloe had gotten better over the next few days and everything was once again back to normal.

XXX

AN - I know that it is short but I wanted to get an update in on this story. Sorry that it has been so long but I have so much work to do now that it's a new school year. I will update as much as possible but it will not be as often as it used to be.

Also if I repeated anything please PM me or review and tell me. Thank you so much. :D

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
